Dar
by LVoss PL
Summary: Polskie tłumaczenie fanfica pt. Gifts, autorstwa Axela Terizakiego, za zgodą autora. Jego akcja dzieje się 15 lat po wydarzeniach ze Zrodzonego z miłości. Jest to historia o Terichan. :


**Dar**

**Od autora: **Akcja tego opowiadania dzieje się po wydarzeniach ze „Zrodzonego z miłości" – pierwszego evangelionowego fanfica, którego zamieściłem w sieci. Oczywiście uprzednie jego przeczytanie (jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście) jest zalecane, żebyście mogli lepiej zrozumieć bohaterów i wydarzenia w tym opowiadaniu **(„Zrodzone z miłości" w polskiej wersji językowej można znaleźć na http/www.l-voss.prv.pl – tłumacz)**. No dalej, zaczekamy na was. :)

Zrobiłem małą zmianę – jak się przekonacie, brat Teri nie ma już na imię Axel, jak miał pierwotnie, lecz… Hiroyuki :) Ciekawe co za idiota w ogóle postanowił dać mu na imię Axel :P

Szybki elementarz japońsko-polski dla tych, którzy mogą go potrzebować:

_Otōsan_ – ojciec (grzecznie)

_Okāsan_ – matka (grzecznie)

_Yatta! _– hurra! juhuu!

_Itadakimasu _– smacznego

_Ne? _– prawda? co nie?

_Onēsan _– starsza siostra (grzecznie)

_Oniisama _– starszy brat (bardzo grzecznie i z wielkim szacunkiem)

Resztę historii odkryjcie sami. Miłego czytania!

---

Dar…

Czy zawsze jest on błogosławieństwem…?

… czy przekleństwem?

---

„Cholerne lekcje…"

Młoda dziewczyna ziewnęła. Było już po północy, a ona wciąż siedziała przy biurku, wściekle pisząc na swoim laptopie. Jej krótkie rude włosy były w nieładzie – oznaka tego jak mało troszczyła się o takie rzeczy, gdy ciężko pracowała. Na chwilę wstrzymała bombardowanie klawiatury by poprawić sobie okulary na nosie. Ziewając lekko, poruszyła się na krześle i spojrzała na zegarek…

„O nie, już tak późno? Lepiej szybko to skończę, bo inaczej okāsan się wścieknie, jak się dowie, że jeszcze nie śpię…"

Jej pokój był ozdobiony paroma plakatami na ścianach, na podłodze przed kompletnym zestawem rozrywkowym leżało kilka płyt z muzyką i filmami, u nóg łóżka stał pluszowy miś… jak w pokoju typowej dziewczyny.

Nagle uderzyła brutalnie w klawisz Enter na swojej klawiaturze i znów poruszyła się na krześle.

„Yattaaaa! Skończyłam! Nienawidzę lekcji!" prawie krzyknęła z radości, lecz miast tego wyszeptała to na głos żeby powstrzymać się od zakłócenia snu rodziców.

Potem wyłączyła komputer, co usunęło jedyne źródło światła, jakie zostało w pokoju, i przygotowała się na dobry, choć krótki, nocny sen. Gdy zamknęła oczy, jej myśli odpłynęły gdzieś, gdzie nie chciała, a z jej policzka powoli skapnęła łza.

„Czemu musiałeś mnie zostawić…?"

---

Asuka ziewnęła i mruknęła. Zawsze miała trudności z wczesnymi porankami. Nawet po solidnym prysznicu nadal była trochę śpiąca. Osunęła się na kuchenne krzesło i spojrzała na miejsce przed sobą… puste.

„Shinji? Śniadanie jeszcze nie gotowe?" zapytała, patrząc w jego kierunku.

Shinji Ikari spojrzał na nią. „Nie martw się, Asuka-chan, będzie za minutkę."

„Lepiej się pospiesz. Umieram z głodu."

„No, po ostatniej nocy chyba nie mogę mieć do ciebie pretensji," uśmiechnął się Shinji. Asuka prychnęła w odpowiedzi.

Oboje byli już dorośli. Oboje przez wiele przeszli, lecz z biegiem czasu zbliżyli się do siebie i odkryli, że łatwiej jest przezwyciężać przeciwności losu razem. Asuka już dawno przestała nosić swoje klipsy do włosów umożliwiające jej połączenie z EVA'ą i zapuściła jeszcze dłuższe włosy. Shinji podrósł i nabrał trochę mięśni, lecz wciąż miał włosy tej samej długości. Golił się również religijnie każdego ranka po tym, jak odpuściwszy to sobie pewnej pracowitej niedzieli, spojrzał następnego dnia w lustrze na gęstą szczecinę na swojej twarzy i zauważył, jak bardzo przypominała mu ona brodę – jego ojca. Człowieka, który w jakiś sposób połączył go z Asuką, lecz był też gotów ich poświęcić dla jakichś planów krążących mu po umyśle.

„W kredensie jest trochę ramenu o smaku curry, jeśli nie możesz poczekać jeszcze paru minut," dodał po kilku chwilach.

„Nie, dzięki. To mi przypomina, jak Misato nam gotowała."

Młoda para wymieniała chichoty, gdy do kuchni weszła trzecia osoba.

„Dzień dobry, Teri-chan," powiedział Shinji, gdy druga ruda w jego rodzinie podeszła do niego i dała mu małego buziaka w policzek. Była już ubrana w swój szkolny mundurek – białą bluzkę z krótkimi rękawami z cienką wstążką zawiązaną pod szyją i szarą sukienkę opadającą jej do kolan.

„Dzień dobry, otōsan, okāsan…" Potem obie rude jednocześnie ziewnęły.

„Hiro jeszcze nie wstał? Spóźni się do szkoły," wypytywała Teri, nieco zaniepokojona. Każdego ranka musiała chodzić z bratem do szkoły i czasem się przez niego spóźniała.

Asuka westchnęła. Jej syn spał jak kłoda. Powoli wstała z krzesła.

„Okej, pójdę go obudzić…"

Teri usiadła przy stole i obserwowała, jak jej ojciec przygotowuje śniadanie. Wkrótce stół był zastawiony dziwną mieszanką japońskiego i europejskiego jedzenia, co było wynikiem pragnienia pewnej osoby żeby wychowywać swoje dzieci zarówno w swojej kulturze, jak i kulturze męża. Teri spojrzała na uśmiechniętego ojca a potem na swój talerz.

„Itadakimasu!" zawołała, nim zaczęła wsuwać. Podobno śniadanie jest najważniejszym posiłkiem dnia, ale wydawało się, że dla Teri nie ma różnicy, gdy żarłocznie wchłonęła swoje jajka sadzone. Dla niej każdy posiłek był ważny, dopóki dobrze smakował i zapełniał dziurę w jej brzuszku.

---

Asuka otworzyła drzwi do pokoju syna i weszła do środka, uważając by nie wydać żadnego dźwięku. Było to trochę dziwne, skoro jej głównym celem było jego obudzenie. Powoli zbliżając się do łóżka przed sobą, rozglądała się, tak żeby na nic nie wpaść ani nie nadepnąć. Choć było dosyć ciemno, wciąż mogła rozróżniać obiekty w pokoju, unikając w ten sposób wszystkich przeszkód na swej drodze. Gdy dotarła do swego celu, pochyliła się powoli i wyszeptała do ucha.

„Hiro… obudź się…"

Żadnej odpowiedzi.

„Hiroyuki-chan, obudź się…" powiedziała tylko nieco ciszej niż normalnym tonem.

Wciąż żadnej odpowiedzi. Asuka skrzywiła się, gdy zaczęła tracić cierpliwość. Nabrała nieco powietrza.

„OBUDŹ SIĘ, HIROYUKI!"

„GHAAAA!" Coś wyglądającego niczym zwłoki pod kołdrą podskoczyło i usiadło w łóżku, na wpół przytomnie patrząc na źródło wybuchu, który przerwał jego spokojną drzemkę.

„… mama?" zapytał z na wpół otwartymi oczami. Asuka wstała i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach.

„Wstawaj _już_, panie Ikari, bo znowu się spóźnisz do szkoły!"

„Tak, mamo. Już rano…?" ziewnął Hiroyuki i potarł oczy.

„Jak nie przestaniesz późno wstawać do szkoły, to będę musiała podjąć drastyczne kroki!" zagroziła. Hiroyuki wiedział, że gdy matka się złościła, absolutnie nie było mowy o sprzeciwieniu się jej. Nawet jego tata i siostra nie mogli nic zrobić, kiedy taka była; jej słowo było święte. Wstał i powoli, na wpół przytomnie podszedł do drzwi. Asuka podążyła za nim, dając mu małego klapsa w tyłek, żeby się przesunął.

„No dalej, pospiesz się!"

„Dobra, dobra…"

Widząc, jak zwraca się w kierunku łazienki, uśmiechnęła się. Bycie matką nie było takie złe i poniekąd lubiła od czasu do czasu udawać tyrankę przed swymi dziećmi. Wyszła z pokoju, skręcając w drugą stronę, z powrotem do kuchni.

---

Usłyszawszy całą scenę z kuchni, Shinji skończył stawiać na stole śniadanie Hiroyukiego. Usiadł obok krzesła, na którym wcześniej siedziała Asuka i sam zaczął posiłek.

„Jak zwykle świetnie gotujesz, otōsan."

„Arigatō, Teri-chan." Shinji odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, choć wiedział, że Teri ostatnio nie czuła się za dobrze. Było to spowodowane głównie wyprowadzką jednego z jej najlepszych przyjaciół z dzieciństwa. Był on Amerykaninem, który niedawno powrócił do ojczyzny z rodzicami po tym, jak mieszkali w Japonii przez wiele lat. Zarówno jej rodzice jak i bliscy przyjaciele wiedzieli, że tych dwoje było czymś w rodzaju pary, nawet jeśli byli oni bardziej jak dobrzy przyjaciele niż cokolwiek innego. Asuka, Shinji i Hiroyuki po kolei pocieszali biedną dziewczynę, kiedy wyglądało, że to do niej dociera. Nie zawsze było to łatwe, gdyż zazwyczaj skrywała te uczucia, a czasem nawet próbowała odmówić pomocy, wściekle upierając się, że nic jej nie jest, podczas gdy wyraźnie coś było. Była to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, z przekazania których córce Asuka nie była dumna.

Oboje jedli cicho, a wkrótce dołączyła do nich Asuka, wsuwając się z powrotem na swoje krzesło.

„Ale z tego Hiroyuki-chana leniwy śpioch!"

„Prawie tak jak z ciebie, okāsan, ne?" odpowiedziała natychmiast Teri. Uwielbiała od czasu do czasu dokuczyć matce, tak jak niektóre dzieci. Shinji tylko z nich zachichotał.

„Później mi za to zapłacisz, młoda damo," zripostowała Asuka udawanym wściekłym głosem. Potem Teri leniwie spojrzała na zegarek.

„O Boże, już tak późno?" Połykając jedzenie, jakie miała w ustach, szybko wstała, chwyciła plecak, podbiegła do drzwi do łazienki i zapukała w nie.

„Hiro-chan, lepiej się pospiesz, bo nie będę na ciebie czekać!"

Z łazienki dobiegło zrzędzenie. Teri postanowiła zatem zaczekać na zewnątrz. Wkrótce potem pojawił się Hiroyuki, popędził do swojego pokoju żeby się ubrać, złapał trochę jedzenia ze swojego talerza aby zjeść w drodze do szkoły, dał rodzicom buzi na do widzenia i dołączył do swojej starszej siostry na zewnątrz – wszystko w jakieś pięć minut.

„Ale ty się grzebiesz…" skomentowała Teri, szczerząc się. Uwielbiała denerwować ludzi, których kochała najbardziej, nawet jeśli od czasu do czasu obracało się to przeciwko niej.

„Ale ty się często powtarzasz, onēsan," odparł ostro, gdy szli dalej do szkoły.

„Phi! Baka!" warknęła, odwracając wzrok.

---

Shinji obserwował, jak jego żona siada przed komputerem i zaczyna pisać z dziką acz miarową szybkością. Zachichotał, podziwiając jej skupienie i to, jak wyglądała z okularami do czytania, długimi rudymi włosami i poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Jako że oboje chcieli zerwać z przeszłością, Misato pomogła im załatwić sobie spokojniejsze, normalne życie. Asuka postanowiła zostać niezależną pisarką, a Shinji pracował jako domowy nauczyciel japońskiego dla zagranicznych dzieci.

„Jak ci idzie książka?" zapytał wypijając łyk kawy. Następną lekcję miał za dwie godziny, więc cierpliwie czekał.

Zwolniła tempo tylko trochę żeby móc odpowiedzieć.

„Hmm… bardzo dobrze, muszę powiedzieć. To dopiero początek, ale dobrze mi idzie. Pewnie pójdę dzisiaj później do biblioteki, żeby sprawdzić parę rzeczy, więc lepiej weź kartę wstępu, w razie jakby mnie nie było, kiedy wrócisz."

„Jasne. Nie martw się."

Teraz tempo jej pisania zwolniło do zera i obróciła się twarzą do niego.

„Żal mi Teri-chan i Hiroyuki-chana," powiedziała nieco przygnębiona. Asuka była bardzo opiekuńcza w stosunku do swych dzieci, szczególnie Teri. Zważywszy na wszystko, co miało miejsce wokół jej poczęcia i narodzin, uważała ich problemy za swoje własne.

„Bo Readmani wrócili do Stanów? No –"

„Wszyscy byliśmy z nimi w bliskich stosunkach. To byli nasi najlepsi przyjaciele, poza tymi, których mieliśmy za młodu. Do diabła, od lat nie widziałam się z Hikari! Pewnie jest kompletnie zajęta zajmowaniem się tym idiotą, Tōjim. A co z Misato, Kaji-sanem i Rei? Myślisz, że mają się dobrze?" zapytała, przerywając mu. Nancy i Drake Readmani wprowadzili się do budynku w tym samym czasie, w którym rodzina Ikarich przejęła dawne mieszkanie Misato Katsuragi i mieszkali obok przez kilka lat, aż do ich niedawnego przesiedlenia z powrotem do Stanów. Readmani naprawdę nie chcieli zostawiać przyjaciół, ale nie mieli w tej kwestii żadnego wyboru.

„Na pewno. Tak jakby straciliśmy z nimi kontakt dawno temu. Wstyd, naprawdę," dodał.

„Może powinniśmy spróbować odnowić kontakty. Kto wie? Może mają słodkiego synka, którego Teri-chan mogłaby wziąć pod pantofelek, teraz jak już nie ma Branda," zaproponowała Asuka z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy. Shinji tylko zachichotał.

„Byli sobie bardzo bliscy. Pamiętam nawet, jak Teri-chan mi pomagała, kiedy uczyłem Branda japońskiego."

„Tak… czuję nostalgię," zauważyła, leniwie pocierając policzek.

Właśnie wtedy Shinji powoli wstał i położywszy obie ręce na ramionach żony, delikatnie je masował.

„To brzmi, jakby to było dawno temu, nie? Ja nie widziałem, jak dorośliśmy. Nawet Teri-chan i Hiro-chan wydają się rosnąć szybciej, niż mogę nadążyć. Ciągle pamiętam, jak ją nosiłaś, jak byliśmy tacy beztroscy wobec wszystkiego dookoła, myśląc tylko o sobie…"

„Ty też? Chcę być znowu młoda…" powiedziała Asuka marzycielsko.

„A nie jesteśmy jeszcze młodzi? Teri-chan urodziła się nam w bardzo młodym wieku, więc prawie nie jesteśmy starzy. Co ci chodzi po głowie?" zapytał zaciekawiony. Podniosła na niego wzrok i uśmiechnęła się.

„A mój słodziutki baka się nie domyśla?"

Shinji odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, delikatnie zdjął jej okulary i pochylił się żeby dać jej łagodny pocałunek. Trwał on przez kilka długich, słodkich sekund, gdy oboje dzielili chwilkę intymności, kiedy nie było ich dzieci. Obecnie szanse na przeszkodzenie im wynosiły ledwie 0.0000008, jakby to powiedziała blondwłosa pani doktor, którą oboje znali. Shinji przerwał pocałunek i uśmiechnął się do niej.

„Nie jestem Teri-chan, ale umiem ci czytać w myślach, ba-ka hen-tai!" powiedziała Asuka zabawnym tonem, szczerząc się.

Shinji tylko odwzajemnił ten szeroki uśmiech.

---

Dzwonek zadzwonił. Wreszcie koniec szkoły.

„Wreszcie wolna…" westchnęła młoda ruda, gdy pospiesznie pakowała plecak. Uznawała szkołę za dość nudną, a gdy coś cię nudzi, zazwyczaj myśli się o czym innym. W tym wypadku o kimś innym. O kimś, kto był teraz daleko…

„Ej, Teri! Chcesz iść na karaoke?" zapytała rudą w drzwiach inna dziewczyna.

„Hmmm… nie wiem…"

„Daj spokój… chodzi o Branda, nie? Głowa do góry. W końcu masz jeszcze nas," dodała dziewczyna. Na imię miała Sakuya i również miała rude włosy, ale były one ułożone w dwa loki zwisające jej po obu stronach głowy. Wyglądała bardzo dojrzale, ale była w wieku Teri. Farbowanie włosów było w modzie w połowie lat 2030-tych w Japonii, przez co Teri nie wyglądała już na takie niesamowite zjawisko; jej włosy były naturalnie rude, co ciężko było udowodnić ludziom, którzy przedtem jej nie znali. Sakuya pochodziła z bogatej rodziny, ale nie była typem snoba; była ciepła i naturalna. Była bliską przyjaciółką Teri, głównie dlatego że znały się od gimnazjum i dzieliły dobre chwile w klasie, jak również trzymały się ze sobą po szkole.

Teri westchnęła. Wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła się oprzeć przyjaciółce. Zmusiła się do uśmiechu i odpowiedziała.

„Okej, wygrałaś, Sakuya…" Teri wstała z ławki i powoli podeszła do dziewczyny. Gdy się zbliżyła, zobaczyła dwie inne swoje przyjaciółki czekające na nią na korytarzu.

„Wykurzymy go ci z głowy, Teri!" dodała śliczna młoda dziewczyna. Ta też miała krótkie rude włosy i bardzo dobrze gotowała. Miła z niej była dziewczyna, zawsze uśmiechnięta i z ochotą pomagająca każdemu, kto o to poprosił.

„Akari ma rację! I wyzywam cię: Ta, która dostanie najniższą ocenę z następnego testu, będzie musiała przez tydzień odrabiać drugiej lekcje!"

Jeśli było coś, czego Teri nie mogła odmówić, było to wyzwanie. Przewróciła oczami i wpatrzyła się w przyjaciółkę, udając groźną minę.

„Już przegrałaś, Yukino-chan…" odpowiedziała przygnębiona dziewczyna, próbując trochę zachowywać się normalnie przed przyjaciółkami. Yukino była ostatnią z grupy, którą koledzy z klasy często nazywali „Rudym Kwartetem", jako że były to jedyne rude dziewczyny w klasie. Większość dziewczyn farbujących włosy próbowała odcienia blondu.

„Jeszcze zobaczymy, panno Ikari!"

Sakuya klepnęła Teri w ramię i uśmiechnęła się.

„Więc umówione. A teraz idziemy!"

Teri nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu westchnęła, wzięła komórkę i nacisnęła parę przycisków.

„Hiro-chan? Taa, to ja. Nie czekaj na mnie, bo wychodzę z przyjaciółkami. Taa, powiedz to okāsan i otōsanowi. Hm. Nie wiem, kiedy wrócimy. Taa, nara," powiedziała, nim się rozłączyła i włożyła telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. Trzy pozostałe dziewczyny zawiwatowały, widząc że ich przyjaciółka przyjęła ich propozycję rozerwania się trochę.

Teri nie była raczej towarzyską dziewczyną. Nawet jeśli była raczej popularna wśród kolegów z klasy, ze swoim niezbyt japońskim imieniem będącym osobliwością, która przykuwała uwagę innych, była dość nieśmiała, kiedy nie była przy kimś, kogo już znała. Jednakże ci nieliczni, którzy akurat ośmielili się do niej zbliżyć, zostali wynagrodzeni dobrą i wesołą przyjaciółką. Rodzice często uczyli ją, że ważne jest mieć przyjaciół, ale nie mogła nic poradzić na swoją naturę. Poza tym, zdolność wyraźnego słyszenia w głowie tego, co myśleli inni, nie była, jej zdaniem, czymś dobrym w pobliżu przyjaciół czy potencjalnych przyjaciół. Teri nie była taką typową młodą dziewczyną i w miarę jak dorastała, nienawidziła tego coraz bardziej z każdym upływającym dniem.

---

15 lat temu. Dłoń trzasnęła o biurko.

„Co pani U LICHA wygaduje? Ona umie czytać w MYŚLACH?" zapytała wściekła Asuka. Shinji siedział obok z ponurą miną. Przed nimi, po drugiej stronie biurka siedziała genialna pani doktor i naukowiec, Ritsuko Akagi. Misato Katsuragi, przedstawicielka NERV-u i prawna opiekunka Asuki i Shinjiego stała w kącie pomieszczenia z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach.

„Nie tylko. Okazała też parę dość niewiarygodnych zdolności telekinetycznych, a poza innymi rzeczami – potrafi podróżować w snach…"

„Co ma pani na myśli?" zapytała wściekle ruda.

„No, na razie nie jestem pewna. Ale takie… zdolności… mogą przejawiać się na inne sposoby, jak złe przeczucia. Za wcześnie żeby coś powiedzieć. Ale jej przypadek jest bardzo interesujący i chciałabym –"

„NIE MA MOWY! Zabieramy ją do domu. NIE położy pani na niej swoich łap!" Złość i zaskoczenie Asuki przejęły jej emocje i słowa, a Shinji czuł się przed nią bezradny. Ritsuko z drugiej zaś strony zaczynała tracić cierpliwość.

„Zapomniałaś, młoda damo, że URATOWAŁAM ci życie? Że uratowałam też twoją cór…"

Wszyscy złapali z trudem powietrze, gdy dłoń Asuki gwałtownie i brutalnie zetknęła się z policzkiem Ritsuko.

„Nie będę pani za to cały czas dłużna! To wina EVA'y, pani i pani głupich projektów o wszystko jedno jakich celach, które mam gdzieś! Pani i wszyscy, którzy byli w to wmieszani, to WSZYSTKO wasza wina! Zabiliście moją matkę! Prawie zabiliście mnie! Upośledziliście moją córkę! I pani śmie mówić, że mam być wdzięczna? Chyba pani oszalała!"

„Asuka, uspokój się!" wtrąciła Misato.

„Rozumiem, co czujesz, Asuka. Ale jesteśmy tu żeby ci pomóc. To wszystko przez poprzedniego komandora. Może my też jesteśmy za to trochę odpowiedzialni, ale nie mamy już takich samych celów. NERV nie jest tym, czym był przedtem," dodała, próbując ją uspokoić. Asuka tylko obróciła się do drugiej kobiety.

„Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że NERV chce odpokutować? Że chce, żeby mu wszystko wybaczono? Przykro mi, ale ja nigdy nie wybaczę NERV-owi tego, co zrobił z moim życiem."

Urwała na kilka chwil i spuściła wzrok.

„Tylko za jedną rzecz jestem wdzięczna NERV-owi. Udało mi się poznać Shinjiego," powiedziała, gdy jej rozwścieczoną twarz przeciął najmniejszy ślad uśmiechu.

„Asuka…" udało się powiedzieć Shinjiemu. „Pomożemy jej, nie? Nie opuścimy Teri-chan w biedzie. Jestem pewny, że jeśli będziemy dla niej dobrymi rodzicami, to pójdzie dobrą drogą i nie będzie używać swoich… mocy… do zła albo coś w tym stylu," dodał, po kilku chwilach namysłu. Wciąż słychać było jego lekkie wahanie i wciąż wyglądał na zszokowanego tymi nowinami i reakcją Asuki.

„Zabraniam jej wam stąd zabierać! Może być niebezpieczna. Nie wiemy, co może się jeszcze stać…"

„Ty… TY…!"

Tym razem Asuka zupełnie dostała szału i podskoczyła z płonącymi oczami, i odchyliła się by uderzyć kobietę, ale Shinji w porę złapał ją za rękę i próbował ją uspokoić. Po kilku chwilach wyszarpnęła jego rękę, wyszła z biura i gwałtownie zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, przez co wszyscy w pomieszczeniu się skrzywili.

„A ja myślałam, że wszystko będzie w porządku, jak się już urodziła," westchnęła fioletowowłosa kobieta, nieco zaskoczona.

„I… idę za nią…!" oznajmił Shinji, nim również wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Obie kobiety pozostały w środku ze słowami wściekłej młodej kobiety powtarzającymi im się w umyśle. W pełni zdawały sobie sprawę, że koniec końców raczej nie mogą powiedzieć ani zrobić nic by zmienić jej zdanie w tej sprawie.

Na zewnątrz, przy ścianie korytarza, Shinji przytulał mocno Asukę, gdy ta wtuliła mu głowę w ramię i szlochała. On z miłością gładził ją po włosach i plecach, próbując ją uspokoić.

„Shinji… moja córka… ona jest taka jak… taka jak ten Anioł, co… co mnie tak długo niszczył…"

Wiedział, co miała na myśli i uciszył ją poprzez delikatnie ujęcie jej głowy w ręce i złożenie małego pocałunku na jej ustach. Nie było potrzeby przypominania sobie tych bolesnych chwil z przeszłości.

„Nie mów tak. Nic jej nie będzie. My o to zadbamy. Nie będziemy tacy jak nasi rodzice."

Jej uścisk zacieśnił się, gdy zaczęła cicho płakać mu w koszulę. Zawsze obiecywała sobie już nie płakać, od kiedy była dzieckiem, ale znała, kochała i ufała Shinjiemu na tyle, by móc się teraz przed nim odsłonić. Wiedziała, że nigdy by nie straciła z tego powodu w jego oczach.

---

Niebo na zewnątrz było już ciemne i zachmurzone, jako że lekcje kończyły się późno dla Teri i jej przyjaciółek. Cztery dziewczyny szły ulicą prowadzącą do Centrum Tokio-3. Wszystkie radośnie gawędziły o tym, co się stało tego dnia. Właściwie to nie wszystkie gawędziły. Jedna z dziewczyn słuchała w milczeniu, z ponurą miną. Z jakiegoś powodu była inna niż wcześniej tego samego dnia; z upływem godzin czuła się tylko coraz bardziej niepewnie. Udało jej się tego ranka chodzić z podniesioną głową przed rodziną, ale z upływem dnia jej wysiłki słabły. Nuda zazwyczaj prowadzi do pozwalania myślom na błąkanie się po głowie. I taka właśnie była dziś Teri. Znudzona. Nuda i przygnębienie… koszmarna mieszanka.

Szła nieco w tyle za resztą, myśląc nad tym, co się ostatnio stało. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel wyjechał do innego kraju, a nauczyciele nagli zadawali im olbrzymi stos prac domowych, zapewne jako przygotowanie do nadchodzących egzaminów. Nawet jeśli miała parę dobrych przyjaciółek i wiedziała, że może na nie liczyć, były one wszystkim, co miała, poza rodziną. Kiedy patrzyła na rówieśników dookoła, widziała, że zawsze mieli oni mnóstwo przyjaciół, chodzili na imprezy i mieli dużo ludzi w książkach adresowych swoich komórek. Ona w pamięci swojego telefonu miała tylko siedem numerów – po jednym dla każdej z jej przyjaciółek, członków rodziny i jej byłego sąsiada. Imprez też nienawidziła. Takie pełne głośnych ludzi, z których część robiła paskudne rzeczy, jak picie alkoholu czy palenie – dwie rzeczy, których nie znosiła.

Właściwie to było coś, co uwielbiała pić, od kiedy była mała, a był to sok pomarańczowy. Ale nastolatkowie jak ona nie pili na imprezach soku pomarańczowego; to jest – jeśli nie chcieli być pogardzani przez całą resztę za niebycie „cool". I tak jej to w ogóle nie obchodziło. Imprezy po prostu nie były dla niej.

Westchnęła i spojrzała przed siebie. Jej przyjaciółki wciąż plotkowały, pozornie ją ignorując. Właśnie wtedy usłyszała nad sobą bardzo głośny sygnał. Spojrzawszy w górę, zobaczyła, że sygnalizacja zmienia się na czerwone światło dla pieszych. Zatrzymała się.

„Hę?"

„Teri! Co się tak grzebiesz? Szybciej, bo będzie za późno na naszą ulubioną piosenkę!" Sakuya pomachała jej ze środka ulicy. Teri spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła, że wciąż jest na chodniku. Miała zamiar coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle w jej oczach błysnęło z prawej światło. Gdy obróciła się w stronę jego źródła, z trudem złapała powietrze.

Była to ciężarówka i jechała prosto na dziewczyny na środku ulicy. Jej przyjaciółki.

'_Jedzie za szybko!_' pomyślała Teri z rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczami.

Szybko myślała, co robić. Mogła albo skoczyć i je odepchnąć i być może zostać zraniona bądź zabita przez ciężarówkę… albo może mogła…

'_Muszę to zrobić!_'

Zacisnęła pięści i skoncentrowała się. Dużo czasu minęło, od kiedy robiła to po raz ostatni. Wyciągnęła otwartą dłoń w stronę przyjaciółek i miała nadzieję. Miała nadzieję z całego serca i duszy, że to zadziała… nie chciała ich stracić.

Ciężarówka błyskawicznie przejechała przed nią, przez co wzdrygnęła się od szybkości i ze strachu, że może… nie, nawet nie chciała o tym myśleć. Wreszcie postanowiła otworzyć oczy – ciężarówka była już daleko za nimi – i znów się wzdrygnęła.

Były całe. Na tyłkach (poza dziewczyną, która wylądowała na kolanach) i po drugiej stronie chodnika, ale były całe, albo taką miała nadzieję. Rozejrzawszy się w lewo i w prawo, upewniła się, że w polu widzenia nie było żadnego innego pojazdu i pobiegła do nich.

„O Boże, nic wam nie jest!"

„T… Teri…?" Yukino podniosła wzrok, nieco oszołomiona tym, co się właśnie stało.

„Co się stało…? Czułam się, jakbym przeleciała nad ziemią…" jęknęła Akari, gdy potarła z bólem głowę.

„Ja też, jak piórko," dodała Yukino.

Spojrzenia trzech dziewczyn spoczęły na Teri.

„… Teri?" spytała Sakuya, oniemiała.

„S… słuchajcie, dziewczyny… ja…" wyjąkała.

„To się naprawdę z nami właśnie stało, nie? Leciałyśmy. Przeleciałyśmy przez ulicę," skomentowała Sakuya.

„T… to nie to, co myślicie…"

Młoda Ikarówna wydawała się wahać. Po raz pierwszy przytrafiło jej się coś takiego.

„Tak jakbyś nas odepchnęła… ale nawet nas nie dotknęłaś!" zauważyła również Yukino.

„Teri, jak ty to zrobiłaś? Czym ty jesteś? Aniołem?" dodała Sakuya.

Ostatni komentarz uderzył Teri w sedno. Nigdy w życiu nie myślała, że zostanie tak nazwana. Wiedziała, że była inna, ale do tej pory tego nie odczuwała. Nastąpiła długa cisza, gdy spuściła wzrok.

Właśnie wtedy dziewczynom zaczął padać na głowę deszcz. Yukino podniosła wzrok i w ciągu kilku chwil zaczęło lać naprawdę mocno. Teri była za to wdzięczna niebu, gdyż deszcz skryje łzy na jej twarzy.

„Przepraszam!" wypaliła. Zdając sobie sprawę, że chwilę później płakała mocniej, szybko odwróciła się i pobiegła ulicą.

„TERI!" wrzasnęła za nią Sakuya. Minę miała zatroskaną. Niemal smutną.

---

„Tadaima! (_Wróciłem)_" obwieścił Hiroyuki, gdy wszedł do środka.

„Okaeri! (_Witaj w domu)_" odpowiedziała z salonu Asuka.

Hiroyuki zdjął buty i skierował się w stronę źródła głosu, który powitał go w domu. Siedziała ona na fotelu przy oknie, trzymając w rękach książkę. Widząc Hiroyukiego, podniosła wzrok.

„Jak tam szkoła? Gdzie twoja siostra?" zapytała.

„Zadzwoniła do mnie na komórkę i powiedziała, że wychodzi z towarzystwem."

Asuka uniosła brew.

„Z towarzystwem?" wypytywała.

„Same dziewczyny, mamo. Nie martw się," wyjaśnił jej syn.

„Acha…" westchnęła z ulgą.

„Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, to jeszcze ich raczej nie poznałam. Może powinnam zapytać o nie Teri…" dodała, podnosząc wzrok.

„Daj se siana, mamo, będzie się wstydziła."

Asuka zachichotała.

„Wiem, wiem. Ja też kiedyś byłam młoda," uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na niego. On tylko tam stał.

„Żadnych lekcji do odrobienia?" dodała, gdy spojrzała na niego znad okularów.

„Hmm… dzisiaj nie ma za dużo do zrobienia. Później odrobię."

Wpatrzył się uważnie w matkę, podziwiając jej zaabsorbowany wyraz twarzy, gdy czytała książkę.

„Słuchaj, mamo… masz te okulary już od dawna, nie? Pamiętam, jak je nosiłaś, jak byłem mały," zauważył zaciekawiony.

„To był prezent od mojej nauczycielki matematyki na Tōdai. Była bardzo zżyta ze swoimi studentami, szczególnie ze mną. Ale nie to żebym miała coś przeciwko. Wspaniale było znać nauczycielkę, która nie była stara i wnerwiająca. Była po prostu jak jedna z nas, tylko mądrzejsza. Jak już kończyłam studia, powiedziałam jej, że jedną z rzeczy, które zawsze będę pamiętać, myśląc o Tōdai, będzie ona i to, jak poważnie lecz życzliwie wyglądała w okularach, a ona dała mi je na pamiątkę. To naprawdę była spora niespodzianka. Powiedziałam, że nie mogę ich wziąć, ale ona nalegała. Powiedziała, że i tak musi kupić nowszą, silniejszą parę, bo wzrok ma jeszcze gorszy od swojego narzeczonego. Wymieniłam soczewki, bo i tak potrzebne mi były okulary do czytania, tak jak twojej siostrze. To jedne z niewielu moich naprawdę ukochanych rzeczy. A czemu pytasz?"

„Hmm… no, chyba po prostu z ciekawości. Przepraszam, jeśli to było nie na miejscu, mamo."

Asuka uśmiechnęła się do niego.

„W porządku, nie martw się. Czasem jesteś słodki jak twój ojciec, Hiroyuki-chan…" powiedziała łagodnie.

„Tak przy okazji, to jak się nazywała ta nauczycielka?"

„Hmmm… wiesz, koszmarnie mi idzie zapamiętywanie nazwisk… zaczynało się na 'N'… chyba coś w stylu Naruse –"

Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Asuka zagderała. Nienawidziła, gdy ktoś przerywał jej w takiej chwili.

Hiroyuki podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. Była to dziewczyna z długimi rudymi włosami.

„Eeee… Yūmura-san?" spytał Hiroyuki, niecałkiem pewien. Dziewczyna była przemoczona i dyszała ciężko.

„… a… Ikari-kun… jest twoja siostra? Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam tak późno…"

„A nie miała być z wami?"

„Nie ma jej tu?" zapytała Sakuya, nie odpowiadając wpierw na pytanie Hiroyukiego.

„Nie, przykro mi. A czemu miałaby tu być?"

„Co jest grane?" Asuka wszedłszy do pokoju, zauważyła Sakuyę. Dziewczyna natychmiast ukłoniła się, gdy zobaczyła starszą kobietę. Po prostu było w niej coś takiego, co nagle wymagało takiego gestu.

„Eeee… jesteś siostrą Teri? Nie wiedziałam, że ma siostrę."

Asuce pojawiła się kropelka na skroni.

„Ja? Siostrą Teri? Mam 32 lata, młoda damo!"

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się mocno.

„O Boże. Przepraszam, pani Ikari! Po prostu jest pani do niej taka podobna i –" Asuka przerwała jej, powoli acz stanowczo unosząc rękę.

„W porządku. Właściwie to uznałam to za komplement. W każdym razie, jak się nazywasz?"

Dziewczyna ukłoniła się.

„Yūmura Sakuya. Mogę z panią porozmawiać, pani Ikari? To ważne."

Asuka wyszczerzyła się.

„Hiroyuki-chan, czemu nie wpuścisz swojej dziewczyny? Nie widzisz, że jest przemoczona? Może się przeziębić."

Dwójka nastolatków przybrała kolor głębokiej czerwieni. Asuka wiedziała, że między nimi nic nie ma, niemniej drażniła się z nimi.

„Mamo, to nie to, co myślisz! Ona jest przyjaciółką Teri!"

„O? Jej przyjaciółka? Ale ty…" Obróciła się do Sakuyi.

„Gdzie jest Teri? Coś jej się stało! Lepiej odpowiedz!" Prawdopodobnie złapałaby Sakuyę za kołnierz, gdyby nie było tam Hiroyukiego. Asuka była bardzo czuła na punkcie czegokolwiek, co działo się z jej drogą córką.

„P-proszę się uspokoić, pani Ikari! Muszę panią o coś spytać."

„Hę?"

---

Teri błąkała się przez rzęsisty deszcz. Z jakiegoś powodu nie była ani trochę mokra. Deszcz nawet jej nie tykał. Szła i szła, jak się jej wydawało, godzinami.

„Ej, młoda damo! Chcesz się ze mną napić herbatki? Znam dobre miejsce –" zawołał do niej spod parasolki mężczyzna. Jednakże spojrzenie, jakie Teri posłała mężczyźnie, zmieniło go w kamień.

„Daj mi spokój, zboku. Nie interesuje mnie nakładanie więzów ani inne takie chore rzeczy, więc spadaj, zanim zadzwonię na policję," powiedziała bardzo mrocznym tonem, który przeraził go na śmierć. Skąd ona…?

„H… hę? Skąd…?"

„Odejdź. Już." Wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zacząć się trząść – albo wyciągnąć nóż – z powodu czystej nienawiści, jaką czuła do mężczyzny.

Przerażony tym, co właśnie powiedziała mu dziewczyna, mężczyzna natychmiast uciekł, upuszczając parasolkę. Spojrzała na nią, naprawdę krótko rozważała przywłaszczenie jej sobie i postanowiła ją tam zostawić i iść dalej. Jej Pole AT wystarczy by uchronić ją przed deszczem.

---

„… i to cała historia," stwierdziła Asuka przed bardzo zaskoczoną i zszokowaną Sakuyą. Obie siedziały naprzeciw siebie na kanapach w salonie. Hiroyuki też uważnie słuchał, gdy nalewał sobie trochę gorącej herbaty, którą przygotował dla swojej matki i przyjaciółki jego siostry.

„To… naprawdę niewiarygodne," udało się wreszcie wydusić z siebie Sakuyi po głuchej ciszy.

„Po tym, co właśnie przeżyłyście, naprawdę możesz tak mówić?"

„Chyba… nie," przyznała. Miała na sobie teraz spodnie od dresu i pulower pożyczony z szafy Teri, jako że jej przemoczony mundurek suszył się w kuchni, wisząc na grzejniku naftowym.

„Ale… to może głupio zabrzmieć, Ikari-san, ale… czy ona jest… człowiekiem?"

Asuka westchnęła. Nie lubiła takich rozmów, ale była mniej więcej zmuszona do stawiania im czoła.

„Oczywiście że tak. Ma tylko zdolności, których my nie mamy. Wiem, że to coś, co mogłoby być niebezpieczne, gdyby mieli to nieodpowiedni ludzie. Ale ja i mój mąż czujemy, że daliśmy jej dużo miłości i dobrego wykształcenia, więc się nie martwię. Wierzę, że ma dobre serce. I jeśli naprawdę jesteś przyjaciółką Teri, uszanujesz ją i nie piśniesz o tym ani słówka, prawda? Długo i ciężko walczyłam żeby trzymać ją z dala od szponów NERV-u, po tym jak się urodziła i nie chciałabym, żeby się okazało, że teraz będę musiała znowu to wszystko robić."

„Niech się pani nie martwi, pani Ikari. Wszystkie zgodziłyśmy się nikomu nic o tym nie mówić. W końcu tymi zdolnościami uratowała nas dzisiaj przed wypadkiem. Ale chyba naprawdę źle na to zareagowałam, tak jak moje przyjaciółki. I chciałam za nie przeprosić."

„Więc gdzie jest Teri?"

„N… nie wiem. Myślałam, że tu wróci…"

„Nie, nie wróci," odparła Asuka, nim wstała i wyjęła z kieszeni kluczyki do samochodu.

Hiroyuki wreszcie sam zabrał głos „Teri nie mogłaby tak uciec. Czemu miałaby to zrobić?"

Asuka nie odpowiedziała od razu, póki nie wzięła kurtki i nie zaczęła jej zakładać.

„Chyba wiem, co ona teraz czuje. Sama w jej wieku przechodziłam przez dokładnie to samo," wyjaśniła, nim założyła buty. Dwójka nastolatków wkrótce również przygotowywała się do wyjścia z nią.

„Co masz na myśli, mamo?"

Asuka otworzyła drzwi i nawet nie odwróciła się by na nich spojrzeć, gdy odpowiedziała.

„Czuje się samotna."

---

To miejsce było znajome. Pamiętała, że przychodziła tu z rodzicami, gdy była dzieckiem. Deszcz nieco zelżał, lecz wciąż pluskał o ziemię dookoła. Opierała się o barierkę, spoglądając na Tokio-3.

„Ale ja jestem głupia, żeby tak uciekać… okāsan i otōsan się pewnie martwią… Hiro-chan też…"

Podniosła wzrok na miasto przed sobą.

„Tokio-3… moi rodzice kiedyś go bronili, albo tak mi przynajmniej mówili…"

Potem opuściwszy wzrok na swoją dłoń, przyjrzała jej się z bliska.

„A ja… czemu się taka urodziłam? Z tymi mocami, których nawet nie chcę… i Brand, a teraz Sakuya i inni… czy Brand wrócił do Stanów, bo mnie odrzucił? Mógł tu zostać. Mama i tata na pewno nie mieliby nic przeciwko… nie, to samolubne. A co z jego rodzicami? Chyba byli ważniejsi…"

Spojrzała w dół, opierając głowę na rękach.

„Ważniejsi ode mnie…"

Westchnęła. Jej myśli wirowały w mrocznym cyklu.

„Czy ja w ogóle jestem dla kogoś ważna? Nawet nie wiem co robić. Teraz czy w przyszłości…"

„Trudny etap dla nastolatki, jak ty, nie?" zapytał spokojnie głos obok niej. Do tej pory nawet nie zauważyła, że ona tam stała. Od jak dawna ją obserwowała i podsłuchiwała? Teri wpatrywała się w skrzyżowane na barierce ramiona kobiety, z puszką piwa w jednej ręce. Podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła, że ma ona długie fioletowe włosy. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, otworzyła puszkę i uniosłszy ją do ust, piła przez kilka sekund. Potem głośno wypuściła powietrze i znów się uśmiechnęła, nim spojrzała na Teri, która wyglądała na zakłopotaną. Kim ona była? Wyglądała tak znajomo… wreszcie młoda dziewczyna z trudem złapała powietrze.

„CIOCIA MISATO? To ty?" zapytała z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

„Zaskoczona? Kopę lat, Teri-chan," uśmiechnęła się kobieta.

„No pewnie! To na serio ty? Nie wierzę! Ale co ty tu robisz?" zapytała Teri, wyglądając na zachwyconą.

„Ja? Och, po prostu przejeżdżałam z Kajim i Rei. Miałam też telefon od twojego ojca żeby pomóc mu cię szukać."

„Ciocia Ayanami też tu jest?"

Za nimi nagle zabrzmiał klakson samochodu. Kaji Ryōji pomachał im z niego. Gdy Teri bliżej przyjrzała się samochodowi, zobaczyła bladą niebieskowłosą kobietę siedzącą za nim, obdarzającą ją tym dziwnym acz znajomym zagadkowym półuśmiechem.

„A… ale myślałam, że wyprowadziliście się z Tokio-3?"

„Tak, ale twoi rodzice zaprosili nas dzisiaj na kolację, a Shinji-kun zadzwonił do nas, jak byliśmy w drodze do Tokio-3 i poprosił nas, żebyśmy pomogli mu cię znaleźć. Pomyślał, że pewnie będziesz tutaj. I w dodatku miał rację." Wróciła do tego myślami na bardzo krótką chwilę i wyszczerzyła się. „Może i jesteś bardzo podobna do matki, ale koniec końców jesteś córeczką tatusia, co nie?"

Teri nie wiedziała, jak to przyjąć. „I… i tak miałam wrócić do domu…"

Misato uśmiechnęła się i miała zamiar coś powiedzieć, gdy przerwał jej pędzący w ich stronę samochód. Światła oślepiły je nieco, a opony samochodu zapiszczały, gdy kierowca wdepnął hamulec do podłogi. Wkrótce potem drzwi otworzyły się i zatrzasnęły, gdy z pojazdu wyłoniła się Sakuya i reszta rodziny Ikarich.

„No, młoda damo, bez wątpienia dałaś nam powody do sporej paniki!" Asuka spojrzała na nią surowo.

„Eeee…"

Ojciec uśmiechnął się do niej. Teri zaniepokoiła się nieco, widząc za nimi Sakuyę.

„Nie martw się, Teri-chan. Sakuya sama ci powie."

Sakuya uroczyście zrobiła krok naprzód i ukłoniła się przed oniemiałą przyjaciółką.

„Teri, przepraszam cię za to, co wcześniej powiedziałam, chyba byłam za bardzo zaskoczona tym, co się stało… to znaczy byciem prawie potrąconym przez ciężarówkę a potem byciem uratowanym w _taki_ sposób."

„Sakuya…" wyszeptała dziewczyna.

„Wiesz co, czy masz supermoce, czy nie, czy cokolwiek to jest, to kompletnie mnie to nie obchodzi. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką, jesteś _naszą_ przyjaciółką i tak zostanie, dopóki będziemy mogły być razem. Prawda?"

„Prawda!" oznajmiły dwa głosy za nimi. Były tam Yukino i Akari na rowerach.

„O, wróciłyście!" Sakuya spojrzała na nie, a potem z powrotem na Teri. „Yukino zabrała Akari do domu żeby pomóc jej zabandażować głowę." Rzeczywiście – Akari miała przywiązanych do głowy parę kawałków gazy z powodu jej lądowania po tym, jak Teri sprawiła, że odleciały ciężarówce z drogi.

„Teri-chan. Nie jesteś sama, dobra? Masz nas i masz swoje przyjaciółki. I wszyscy cię kochamy. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, ile dla nas znaczysz…" oznajmił Shinji.

„Czemu… ja?"

Misato objęła Teri ramionami.

„Bo… to twoja wina, że twoi rodzice się kochają," powiedziała słodko, niemal marzycielsko, jakby chciała, żeby jej przytrafiło się to samo.

„Hę…?"

Teri zobaczyła, jak Shinji i Asuka uśmiechają się do siebie, nim pociągają się w uścisk. Gdy się rozejrzała, zauważyła, że wszyscy się uśmiechają. Jej brat. Jej przyjaciele. Jej rodzice. Misato.

Właśnie wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że zajmuje specjalne miejsce w sercach wszystkich. Teri w sercach jej rodziców była otoczona miłością, którą oboje przysięgli nigdy nie zachwiać. Teri w sercu jej brata była jedną z najukochańszych sióstr na ziemi. Teri w sercach swych przyjaciółek była dobrą i życzliwą osobą i uznawały one za szczęście to, że mają ją w swoim życiu. Teri w sercu Misato była wynikiem wielokrotnego niebezpiecznego ryzyka i byłaby warta podejmowania go dziesięć razy tyle, jeśli byłoby trzeba.

I raz jeden cieszyła się, że potrafiła im czytać w myślach. Mogła naprawdę ujrzeć, że wszyscy się o nią troszczyli i ją akceptowali.

„Wszyscy…"

Młoda dziewczyna pociągnęła trochę nosem.

„Dziękuję…! Przepraszam za to wszystko, nie chciałam… po prostu ostatnio byłam taka smutna… tak bardzo tęskniłam za Brandem, że zapomniałam, że wszyscy jesteście tu przy mnie. Nie wiem, co mam zrobić… tak mi wstyd za to wszystko…"

Asuka i Shinji zbliżyli się do Teri. Młoda dziewczyna spojrzała na nich i zrobiwszy kroczek do przodu, chwyciła ojca i przytuliła go ciasno.

„Dziękuję, otōsan…"

„Wiesz, Teri-chan, kiedyś uciekałem cały czas, zanim twoja matka mnie… eeee… zdyscyplinowała," powiedział nieśmiało, chcąc, żeby roześmiała się z jego zabawnej uwagi. Teri zachichotała trochę i wtuliła mu się w ramiona.

„Phi…" Asuka nie mogła się powstrzymać przed zachowywaniem się tak za każdym razem, gdy dziewczyna czy kobieta, nawet jeśli była to jej własna córka, okazywała uczucia jej mężowi.

„Asuka-chan, nie bądź taka zaborcza…" powiedział cicho Shinji, uspokajając ją.

„Nie jestem zaborcza czy coś!" zaprotestowała.

Teri uśmiechnęła się do rodziców i wyzwoliła się z objęć ojca, a potem uścisnęła matkę.

„Tobie też dziękuję, okāsan, za to, że mnie urodziłaś."

„Oooo… baka Teri-chan…" zagruchała Asuka, nieco zaskoczona. To był jeden z pierwszych razów, gdy Asuka została przytulona przez swoją córkę, od kiedy okres dojrzewania sprawił, że ta krępowała się przed okazywaniem uczuć rodzicom przed ludźmi spoza rodziny. Córkę, którą miłowała już w trakcie ciąży, tę, która to wszystko zaczęła…

„Nie jestem ciężarem, co?" spytała Teri, wciąż mocno ściskając matkę.

„A czemu miałabyś być? Zawsze cię kochaliśmy i zawsze będziemy."

Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się na tę wzruszającą scenę. Jej brat, który do tej pory milczał, postanowił przemówić.

„Mm, wiem, że za dużo nie gadamy o poważnych sprawach, onēsan, ale jakbyś kiedyś potrzebowała z kimś pogadać, no to masz mnie i mogę pomóc tylko nadstawiając ucha, jeśli chcesz."

„Mądrze myślisz, Hiroyuki-chan," zauważyła Asuka. Teri mruknęła, podeszła do brata i jego również mocno uścisnęła, ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu.

„Ty też zasługujesz żeby cię przytulić, Hiro-chan," powiedziała, dając mu buziaka w policzek.

„No to idziemy na kolację? Jestem trochę głodna," powiedziała Misato z łagodnym uśmiechem.

„Ach, szkoda, że Kaji-san zobaczył mnie w tym, chciałam, żeby najpierw mnie zobaczył w tej seksownej czerwonej sukience, którą dzisiaj kupiłam…" westchnęła półżartem. Shinji zarumienił się mocno, podczas gdy Misato się wściekła.

„Asuka!"

„Hehe, żartowałam."

„Pójdę do domu pieszo, z przyjaciółkami, jak nie masz nic przeciwko, okāsan," oznajmiła Teri.

„Nie widzę przeszkód. A ty, Shin-chan?"

„Żadnych, Asuka-chan."

Po tym jak Misato i Kaji wsiedli do samochodu żeby przygotować się do odjechania do mieszkania Ikarich, Teri zobaczyła, jak Rei coś do nich mówi, a potem opuszcza szybę, patrzy prosto na nią, a następnie uśmiecha się.

„Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, Teri-chan. Naprawdę dorastasz. Zobaczymy się trochę później," powiedziała swym cichym acz wyraźnym głosem. Jej suche zachowanie nieco zaskoczyło Teri, ale jako że wiedziała z tego, co mówili jej rodzice, jaka początkowo była Rei, zrozumiała, że to oznaczało, że ona również bardzo się o nią troszczy. Po tym, jak Rei zasunęła szybę z powrotem, oba samochody odjechały, zostawiając Teri z przyjaciółkami. Po łagodnym grupowym uścisku cała czwórka zaczęła iść z powrotem w stronę jej mieszkania.

„No, szkoda tego karaoke, co? Trochę nas wystraszyłaś, wiesz?" powiedziała Sakuya z uśmiechem. Teri wciąż czuła się nieco nieswojo.

„Przepraszamy za to, co mówiłyśmy, ale nie wiedziałyśmy, że masz takie zdolności. Jak się nad tym zastanowić, to jest… super?"

„Super…?"

„Co jeszcze umiesz, Teri? Chcę wiedzieć!" spytała Akari, patrząc na nią.

„Hmm, jak wam powiem, znowu będziecie się mnie bać…"

„Nie gadaj, Teri, nie zgłupiejemy ani nikomu nie powiemy," próbowała ją uspokoić Yukino.

Teri zawahała się nieco, nim powiedziała.

„No, jak widziałyście, umiem robić dużo rzeczy… na przykład przesuwać przedmioty i, hmm, czytać w myślach, i przenosić się do snów ludzi, kiedy ja też śpię…"

„Cz… czytać w myślach?" zapytała Sakuya. „Więc wiesz, co w tym momencie myślimy?"

„No, są pewne ograniczenia. Nie mogę tego robić z każdym albo kiedy mi się podoba. Nie wiem, czemu tak jest, ale jakby mnie kto pytał, tak jest lepiej. Nie chcę krzywdzić ludzi, odczytując, co myślą. Ja bym nie chciała, żeby mnie się to stało. To tak jakby… nadużycie ich zaufania, wiecie? Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, że Brand miał tak szybko wyjechać z Japonii…"

Teri spuściła wzrok, a po jej policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Sakuya szybko acz delikatnie otarła ją palcem, zaskakując młodą Ikarównę.

Nastąpiła przerwa, gdy szły.

„Posłuchaj, Teri. Kiedyś Miłość zapytała Przyjaźń 'Po co ty istniejesz, skoro potrafisz zrobić tylko małą cząstkę tego, co ja?'," zaczęła Sakuya. Teri wyglądała na zaciekawioną.

„I co powiedziała Przyjaźń?" spytała.

Sakuya uśmiechnęła się do niej promiennie, wsparta uśmiechami dwóch pozostałych przyjaciółek po bokach.

„'Istnieję po to by osuszać łzy, które płyną przez ciebie.'"

---

**KONIEC**

---

**Od autora:**

Wiem, że mówiłem, że nie napiszę już żadnego evangelionowego fanfica, ale cóż mogę teraz powiedzieć? Nie mogłem pozostawić tego pomysłu niewykorzystanym. Teraz mogę wrócić do pracy nad „Love Hina: Podróż Keitarō do piekła" **(i ostatecznie tę pracę porzucił :-( A szkoda, bo fic zapowiadał się znakomicie… - dop. tłumacz)**. Hehe. :)

Czy ktoś znalazł wszystkie aluzje do (głównie) tego ostatniego anime w tym ficu? Jest ich sześć:) **(echh, ja to niby jestem jeden z największych polskich ekspertów od LH, ale sześciu się nie dopatrzyłem… oj, doedukować się muszę, nie ma co… - dop. tłumacz)**

Wielkie dzięki dla Myssy za całe wsparcie, jakie mi dała, jak również za parę pomysłów i porady przed-przed-korektorskie. :)

---

**OMAKE**

(z obecnymi jeszcze dwoma aluzjami do anime – dla waszej przyjemności!)

„Ej, młoda damo! Chcesz się ze mną napić herbatki? Znam dobre miejsce –" zawołał do niej spod parasolki mężczyzna. Jednakże spojrzenie, jakie Teri posłała mężczyźnie, zmieniło go w kamień.

„Daj mi spokój, zboku. Nie interesuje mnie nakładanie więzów ani inne takie chore rzeczy, więc spadaj, zanim zadzwonię na policję," powiedziała bardzo mrocznym tonem, który przeraził go na śmierć. Skąd ona…?

„H… hę? Skąd…?"

„Odejdź. Już." Wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zacząć się trząść – albo wyciągnąć nóż – z powodu czystej nienawiści, jaką czuła do mężczyzny.

Ze szczytu budynku dało się słyszeć strzał. Mężczyznę, który właśnie zaczepiał Teri, nagle odrzuciło na chodnik, co zaskoczyło dziewczynę. Na dachu budynku stała Sakuya, celując z broni w świeże zwłoki. Jej mina wyrażała czystą koncentrację; dziewczyna, która mogłaby zabić, nie mając co do tego żadnych uczuć. Idealna skrytobójczyni…

Potem Sakuya potrząsnęła głową i westchnęła z ulgą – jej zadanie wykonane. Następnie odwróciła się do innego mężczyzny stojącego pod parasolką i podbiegła do niego radośnie.

„Zadowolony, oniisama?"

---

Okej, tym razem to by było na tyle. Serio.

Axel Terizaki

**Autorem tego fanfica jest Axel Terizaki/The author of this fanfic is Axel Terizaki**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


End file.
